wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow/Archive August 2010
Welcome to August 2010! Please leave a message with any questions you may have! Did you notice this forum question? http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wrong_link_in_catagories ErinEmeraldflame 01:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank for fixing the link Thanks for fixing that crafting link, I did post on site forum , guess I should have posted it here . If you get a chance , could you read my other post on there about having the Grizzleheim link? thanks , guess in the future will be posting questions here . MsSandy121 06:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) One more issue with the corrected link . If you go back to the link Category:Bought_Reagents , you will also see a link now to my post I made on the site forum listed on the bought reagents page , I hit the edit button, but can not for some reason remove the catagory at the bottom. Its listed water cooler | bought reagents . If you get a chance can you please remove that from the bought_reagents page ? thanks : ) MsSandy121 06:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it. - Potroast42 11:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Newer Pet template? Was wondering where I can find the template for the pets ? I noticed that some have template for listing the talents and derby abilities . Is this the current one we all should be using? If so.. I would like to go back and fix some of them when I can , since I have been spending some time training most of my pets. The fire salamander is an example of the template that I would like to use . Thanks MsSandy121 16:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hi, we have been working with Potroast 42 to develop a new automated pet template like the ones that now exist for clothing and creatures (we're only halfway done with changing the creatures over to the new template). The previous template can be found at Template:Pet though someone keeps entering information into the template. However, the NEW template will be more like what is found on the Helephant (Pet) page, So I recommend using that as a baseline template! Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 16:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) To add an article, image or category to this category, append Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page. I keep seeing that, and I'm new here and I would like to know the difference between a category and an article. And when I see "Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page." What does that mean? Is it coding on something? Reply First, I would like to thank you for coming to me with your question so that you can get the answer right the first time. Second, a article is a page. Pages are what holds the content. A category is a page that lists all the other pages within that specific category. For example say you add a new recipe. You will need to add that recipe to a category in order for people to find it. When it says to append that small code to the article that just means to copy and paste it into the article when editing it. This can also be done simply at the bottom of the screen. There is a button that says add category and you can just type in the name. It's the same thing as appending the code. I'm sure that you have noticed that some of the pages look odd. You have seen pages that just have a little puzzle piece looking image. This means that a template is in place. In order to see the content you need to be using source view which you can switch to while editing. Please let me know if this makes sense. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) append Category:Furniture Recipes to the end of that page. To the end of that page? OK on the page, where do you mean end? Reply You will need to tell me the page that you are working on. So I can assist you further. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I finally understand better of the coding here. Took me awhile, but I got it, I have other experinces from coding before. There is only one problem now for me. I dont know how to write it, oh well ill get there soon. four tildes (Gutbomber 08:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) so people can know who you are and find your user page quickly. So, I should right a signiture soon? Another question came to me, when I make the script in the puzzle piece, where do I need to put the puzzle piece in? Reply For the signature just put the four tildes by them self. The wiki takes care of the rest. ~~~~ As for the puzzle piece don't worry about it. That's just what the java script editor shows people. I would recommend that you set your editor in source view permanently. You can do this but clicking on the "More" button at the top right hand corner of the screen. Then scroll down to preferences. Find the box that disables the Java Script editor and disable it. This will save you a lot of trouble in the long run. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I got my first code right! I wouldn't have got it right faster if you didn't help me. ~(Gutbomber 08:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Reply You did a great job. One last thing. To add a signature just type this: ~~~~ Also check your personal talk page I left you some notes on the wiki. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 09:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) am back sorry for not being on for 2 days but I went to alton towers with my family, the rides etc were great bad point had to be mile long lines lol at least they went down quick :) on way back on motorway the cars engine blew up (-_-) making a massive hole right through the engine we only had the car 2 weeks (-_-) ow well just wanted to say am back :) p.s. is there any news i should know of? if so tell me on chat Little Wolf 13:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello If you and Protrast would like to speak with me , and you feel you can not leave me a message about it on the talk page , You are more than welcome to email me at Riazzia@msn.com. Please be sure to put wizard101 in subject line. Thanks : ) MsSandy121 19:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Request for quest page name change Going to bug you guys for another favor : D . Is it possible for someone to change the name of this page Needle_and_Luck to maybe The Needle Quest? You see it is actually a quest page for seven seperate quest , Needle and Luck , Bone, Flame, Frost , Vine, Fate and Rain. each student completes one of the quest depending on their chosen school. I can try and fix all the links around if you fix the name change , I thought it would save space just to have them all listed on one page , with all the info , or would you rather have each of the quest with its own page ? If you want it done that way , I can create quest pages for each too. I just finished this quest today, Needle and Bone. and I am now working on the last one , the Iron craft dragonspyre , so I might be playing around with a few of those page too , making sure it all works. I was also going to replace the pic for the crimson book stand you need to craft for the quest , current one isnt the best. and the page needs a little cleaning. Thanks MsSandy121 20:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Missing pic it wasn't me who left that message. I tried to post a replacement picture and it won't display :P SinisterCookie 23:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Problemo Senior The Creature template can only add up to mount5 =, but Lord Nightshade has 10 mounts listed. I listed them when I inserted template, but only 5 show up. Please fix if you can. MalornexDeathtalon 20:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC)MalornexDeathtalon Pic Problem Well I tried to update a picture but it is currently messed up i was wondering if you or another wiki contributor could help me out with it. The Final Piece Thanks! Kkwisper 21:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks once again for doing that! I can do pretty much anything except get photos to work lol. Pet Talents and Abilities Hi, Thanks for your reply. I have actually been using the pet template on all the pet page edits that I have made. I have been filling out the name of the pet talents and derby talents at the coressponding numbers just as the FirstGenPetInfobox usage parameters state. I have not been filling out a description of the pet and derby talents, just the names. For example, I have been writing: Ultra-Mute I have not been writing: Ultra-Mute remove cheer from next pet behind 12s 45s cooldown. As more than one breed of pet can share talents from the same pool, (eg: an Orthrus and a Troll can both have the Myth-Shot talent) it seemed unecessary to write a full description of the talents repeatedly again and again on all of the pet pages when a link to the description of the pet talent would be easier. So for this reason and to avoid clutter on the pages I only wrote the name and not the description of pet and derby talents. Also I noticed that the FirstGenPetInfobox has a place for a description of Liked Snacks and Loved Snacks while the breed of the pet doesn't signify that a particular snack will be liked or loved. For example I have 2 mustard trolls that both like and love completely different snacks, all mustard trolls don't like or love the same snacks, although it seems that pets do like snacks from their own school. Hope this helps. Have fun with your wiki o/ Tinybird 14:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pet Talents and Abilities Hi there, it turns out that the Pet Infobox is not quite ready for use yet since there is no system for handling information on talents and abilities separately on the wiki. We hope to make it so that filling out the infobox template will create a link to information on the talents and abilities like we do for other things like clothing drops from creatures. The reason why we wanted the talent and ability information entered on the pets pages was so that it was available for wiki users, and so that we can create those links once they are in place. Currently, if just the name of the talent is listed there is no updated place on the wiki where users can access this information. I will be transferring all of the talent and ability descriptions to other pages on the wiki once we have more of that information. So if you could please not use the infobox right now that would be greatly appreciated. We have several changes that will take place to it before we implement it. Also, if you could please enter the talent and ability descriptions for now so that it is recorded I will be be transferring it once we finish getting the template in place. Sorry if you are worried about the cluttered look, it will be gone soon. Please look at the Helephant (Pet) page as a guideline. Sorry for any confusion. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 15:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hiya , Just wanted to say it was ok to edit my user page , as long as it was you , someone else I might have needed to get out the stick to beat them with. lol j/k With that error with the recipe vendor , well....Since creating pages for all of the crafting vendors in DS , I have found so many errors with them, not just missing recipes , but things like shoes , listed under hats , duplicate names for two seperate items ,etc... I sent an email to KI after I made a list of all of the errors , hopefully protrast will have better luck with the KI devs than me. On the discussion page for these vendors , you will see a note at the top , describing the error with the vendor. I doubt KI will fix it anytime soon , think they will be busy with Celestia. I plan on going back soon , to fix all of the MooShu vendors pages that I created , and try and make them consistant with the DS ones. Thanks for adding the new links , Also , are there any plans on adding guides ? Maybe a guide to pet breeding , crafting, PVP ? Thanks again for the help , hopefully we all get to chat soon. Oh... one more thing : ) ... I was working on some quest pages , and created a page for an item you get as a reward. Its for the house Tarnished Silver Chest I kinda went outside the box on the template that is listed for house items on the editing page , to omit some info and added a litttle more. Because some housing items can be bought and crafted . also, dropped and rewarded. This way instead of having a page for the item bought , and a page for the item crafted , it can list it all on the same page . Now I know this wont work for equipment , but thought this might be ok for housing items . Can you let me know what you think of the page , and is ok to keep it , and what if any changes should be made to it ? If it is ok to keep it , would like to edit the current housing items , and use it for future ones that I will add . COPY: from erin's page Now I have a third person to talk to to try and get info from , this is just too confusing for me , I was hoping you guys would use one page like the site forum , so information could be shared between everyone . But I saw the complaints from mike to you about me not using his talk page , so now I use his talk page and he instructs you to answer me . I have really been trying to be helpful , when I started this game , this wiki was so at a lost for info , and direction , it still seems scattered and confusing , Now I am understanding why. I think I have reached my limit. I am not about to start posting to three different talk pages just to get an answer . Hope you all have fun , but I am done with this . Not worth the headache all of you are giving me. Now this message will be copied and pasted to protrast and Mike , just so we are all on the same base here . Good luck, MsSandy121 06:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) animation/ spells hey i just wanted to leave a message saying i am interested in making ideos of spells for the site i already usually make videos for a website using cam studio but get back to me on this and we can work out some kindof you scratch my back deal and hook up in the game i have a life wizard who is 48 a storm and fire grand a myth who is 36 i believe an ice who is 16 and a level 12 balance but like i said get back to me on this whenever i am really interested in helping out cause well it wil benefit the wizard 101 community Brosiph 18:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC)brosiph aka michael craddock michael lifeblossom (48 Master of Nature) edward frostflame (50 Master of Fire) edward lotusblossom (12 Initiate Sorcerer) edward stormblossom (50 Master of Storm) edward mythblossom (36 Magus Conjurer) michael iceblossom (16 Journeyman Thaumaturge) anitmation/ spells, true friend code, admin? gotcha we will have to talk more about the steps for doing it by myself cause no offense but i want to be able to help as much as i can when i get on lol but for the time being we will do what you said and i will wait if it help i have a certain pace marked on my storm most people call it the old arena it is a arena where you can make your own pvp matches so that would make it a little bit more private plus we wouldnt have to worry about people joining our battles like you do on unicorn way just another suggestion :] trying to be as helpful as possible oh and how do you become an admin cause i can tell i am gonna be doing a lot of work for the site :] but my true friend code is: HFS30DEN brosiph aka michael craddock 19:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC)brosiph aka michael craddock admin RE: RE: ok i understand :D but about the tfc dont know what happened but oh well, but what do you think about the old arena thing i can take you there asap and i do believe it will benefit us well Wildroot (Boss) I disagree that it should be (Creature) since the standard in the Wiki is (Boss), especially when (Creature) normally applies to the normal and elite monsters that roam the worlds; this follows past discussions I have had with him about making similar pages . Disambiguations Go to Munin Mistwweaver for a good example of a Disambiguations page, just copy everything and reformat. The disambiguation tag only allows for two items, the rest have to entered manually. Make sure to add the Category:Disambiguations. ErinEmeraldflame 22:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the compliment! I really like this site and the game so for me to be able to help out around here is a nice thing to do when I'm not playing Wizard 101 itself! Kkwisper 00:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) arena RE: yeah i agree it would cut down on the chatter but about the resist thing you could always take off the armor or buy armor that only gives health and mana.but on another note i noticed you were missing centaur rebirth and dryad i have all three of those on my life if we want to get those down plus my myth has everything but earthquake minotaur minion and orthrus so we could fill in those missing spots as well but i see we are gonna be working a lot together so my name is michael you can call me mike its will be fun working with you. brosiph aka michael craddock 17:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC)michael craddock Glitches in marelybone I have found that at times walking on the planks in Marlybone you can get stuck on them and then get pulled into an unwanted Duel. in stead of doing your set quest .I find the quest a bit tough because most of my companions are now in other worlds they cant help me and I cant help them it is also hard to do some quests because I have to do them alone.. I like Team work it gets the Quest done and helps someone else that has the same Quest to compleate it. to go on to the next. Never Liked to do things alone. I do so Like Wizards101 after a few duels it helps me Sleep at night- I thank you for this. With deepest Respect- Greyhawk60 :) thanks as you can tell I am a bit clueless as to how to edit, but I am trying to complete stuff I happen to see. I love wizwiki <3 Reply to editing clueless Yes, editing the wiki can be really complicated and annoying sometimes but you will get the hang of it. Starting shortly after Saturday (when the head Admin returns from vacation) we are going to address this issue among other things. So we plan on making it easier over all. I would like to start out by making sure you use "source view" when in the editor. It's a button on the right hand side of the screen when editing. It will look confusing at first but you will get the hang of it. Everything we do in the wiki pretty much requires you to use that view in order to see what is going on (because we use templates, if you don't use the view the page just looks like a puzzle piece icon and you don't see the actual text and such to edit it). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) How Can I Become An Administrator? I just started editing Wizard101 Wikia in July but I play wizard101 a lot and am currently in The Forum in Dragonspyre. I know a lot about wizard101 and I really wish I could become an Administrator. Is there a test of some sort that I have to fill out or something like that or what do I have to do? Hopefully your accepting Administrator requests or else this will be useles, lol. Please tell me how I can, I'd really like the position. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 06:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Where Do You Buy A Jade Oni Hi EnlightenedShadow I Have A Question Where Do Can You Buy A Jade Oni? ~~Joshua~~ Reply The Jade Oni pet can be bought from the crowns shop (I think) and I know that it drops from both the Jade Oni and Malistaire. For more information see Jade Oni (Pet). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's almost perfect Can you help me tweak the Ice Hound (Pet) page a bit? Some of the info i typed from scratch didn't come out correctly. The Seeker 01:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker Reply I could help you a little MichaelghostbringerNicholas 01:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Please don't I will do it. I'm going to use the template for it. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FYI He kinda made it a little confusing MichaelghostbringerNicholas 01:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply OK I fixed the page and I had to move it rename it to be Ice Hound (Pet). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound (Pet) Hey, The Ice Hound is currently listed as a hybrid so the template doesn't apply, it is only for first generation pets. ErinEmeraldflame 01:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I am a WIENER! =) I got it last night after you went AFK. I think it was try 33 or 34... so yes. I finially feel ACCOMPLSIHEEDDDDDD!!!!! Wavebringer Should we have a Wavebringer NPC page? because there is one. I finished Shirataki Temple for like my hundred time(I am using hyperbole) because to finish the quest I'm Cured from Mossback in Shirataki, you have to talk to him after the battle, making it more of an NPC, like you allow Alicane Swiftarrow page to make it after the battle, so can I? User:MichaelghostbringerNicholas 18:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) yes you do talk to him after the battle so I can make it. Those are cool How do you get those user boxes? They look awesome and interesting The Seeker 01:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker Wiki Skin The skin has been alternating back and forth for me for a couple days now. PotRoast mentioned that sometimes it just needs to be refreshed. Hopefully whatever you did will prevent it from doing so in the future. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Help With Kodamon Wikia I created a Wikia called Kodamon Wikia and I want to create a template for it but I'm not exactly sure how to do it. When I get a template here, everything is ready, probably done by the administrators, and for Kodamon (the creatures in the game of Kodamon that will each have a page on Kodamon Wikia), I will need a template too. I don't know how to make them so can someone tell me how? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 19:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Further Kodamon Help. I will be moving this conversation to my talk page on the Kodamon wiki. Please leave all messages there. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit Counter Well joshua showed me how to do it kinda, but could you fix it up the colors are just red and blue and if you could white thx. User:Michaelghotbringer